The Legend of Malefor: Eternal Darkness
by michaelgabrielr
Summary: Years before "Sanity's Requiem", the three ancients celebrate victory over the Yellow One, but Mantarok betraying them, lures to his Tome a purple dragon. Ulyaoth wants to maintain his grip over the Dragon Realms before the coming of the Ancient of Days.


**The Legend of Malefor: Eternal Darkness**

_"For we wrestle not against flesh and blood,_

_but against principalities, against powers,_

_against the rulers of the darkness of this world,_

_against spiritual wickedness in high [places]."_

-Ephesians 6:12

**Prologue: Basking in victory**

Restless voices amongst the deepest darkness

pierced the veil of reality

and the eldritch horrors began their gathering of malice.

The spirits took shape, but vague, as if from afar.

one of madness,

One of might,

one of knowledge,

all of pride.

The deep black shadows where torn

with the triumphant cry of Chattur'gha.

-The Yellow One has fallen to our might.

The realms are for us to conquer!

-Be patient, brother - said Ulyaoh with an arrogant demeanor -

Although she is undone, our present concerns lie elsewhere, far from your meager lust for power.

Mantorok is scheming behind our backs as we speak,

given to greed after witnessing the excellence of our victory.

-Then the traitor must be subdued!- exclaimed Xel'lotath-

-_All traitors deserve oblivion._

No doubt she was irritated by Ulyaoh's pomposity, but couldn't pass another victory.

Oh, how she longed for his mind to be bathed in her insanity...

...and be understood once more.

Ulyaoh, troubled by her shattered mind, nevertheless continues his speech.

-Even now, he dares to wait before the gates of Convexity, _my lair_, like a starved animal that _he is_.

Chattur'gha got a rare spark of brilliance.

-He's obviously after that petty story book of his.

We must not ignore his advances!

Ulyaoh scoffed his brother and the self-proclaimed Being of Matter was humbled.

-Would you _mind_ if I do the thinking here, Chattur'gha?

Your assumptions are unsubstantiated.

The Tome of Eternal Darkness is kept safe in the library of my loyal servant.

The ignorance of our foes will prove their downfall.

Who is there to look for Mantotok's tiny book amongst the thousands of others?

It is of no concern to us. - he said with full confidence, believing he knew best.

-Madness, Ulyaoh!- said Xel'lotath proving him wrong -A single book can change nations, overthrow kingdoms...

-_...you failed to see the prophecies coming true before your very eyes..._

-...and you know our time is running short!

-_Never underestimate the sword of our Enemy._

Ulyaoh dared not to bring to his mind

the remembrance of his former master,

Shiloh, the Consuming Fire.

He was to the ancients as they where to mortals.

None of those weaklings could see his face...

...and live.

Ulyaoh grew in knowledge under the shadow of his wings,

but he also wanted his throne

and for that transgression he was cast out

among many others.

Till this day he remembers

his eyes like blazing flames,

his voice like many waters

and the face like sun in full brightness

burning with intense hatred towards him

and hunting him in his many visions.

Now that the Light Bearer showed them the way, there is no turning back!

He will be the greatest.

He will be known as the wisest and boundless Ulyaoh!

-Ah, the Ancient of Days...- said Ulyaoh mockingly- He's taking his sweet time, isn't he?

By the time He returns, He will witness the dawn of a New Age

and a new order arising from the utter chaos as a monument to our magnificence.

Chattur'gha became irritated by Xel'lotath's message.

He wanted for his kingdom to last forever!

-Then let's make this quick.- he groaned - I wish to conquer!

-I'm growing weary of you, brother.- warned Ulyaoh -

Are you so oblivious to the fact that my world is at peril?

Xel'lotath found Ulyaoh's worries highly entertaining

and laughable.

-Hah! _Your_ world, Ulyaoh? - she said -

-_We stand a legion._

-_If_ Mantorok succeeds, you will _have no world_ to boast of!

-_Make haste and prepare your servant, brother._

-As you wish, Xel'lotath, as you wish. - said Ulyaoh,

thinking of how he might rid the planes of her delusions.

The whispers of the fallen where devoured by the outer darkness

and a restless silence lingered in the void

before the coming storm.

**End of Prologue**

Credits:

_"Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem" by Silicon Knights_

_(c) Nintendo_

_"Spyro the Dragon" by Insomniac Games, Inc._

_"The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning" and "The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night" by Krome Studios Pty Ltd._

_"The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon" by tranges Libellules_

_(c) Sierra Entertainment, Activision Blizzard_

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms

a young purple dragon begins his journey to the White Isle

in the hopes of being trained by the Chronicler himself

and master the final element.


End file.
